User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Cyclopean Ultor
Cyclopean Ultor Skill 'Titan Aura (50% boost to Atk and Def, boost in damage dealt to weaker elements & 15% boost to critical hit rate) 'Burst Savage Execution (15 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy, casts Taunt & massive boost to own Def for 1 turn; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Cyclopean Rage (18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, casts Taunt, massive boost to own Def & great boost to Atk of all Units for 1 turn; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Ultor, the first of the Soul Bound Saga series, made its way from Puzzle Trooper to Brave Frontier on November 2014. How Ultor got here is still unknown and his high Atk is still something to drop your mouths for. It is also worth noting that Ultor is the first and currently the only unit that can utilize the Taunt ability. Taunt is a buff that applies to the user and all single-target attacks will go straight to user. However, since this buff is applied to the user, the Taunt effect can still be removed if the enemy has buff-removing attacks. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Ultor's Leader Skill is what makes him a total powerhouse. With some math involved, it is safe to say that Ultor is one of the best leads for dealing high amounts of non-crit damage in the game. His Leader Skill boosts all units' Atk and Def stats by 50%, which is already insane, considering the fact that most Leaders from the Guardians of the Gods series boost one stat by 50% or 65% and the boosts only apply to a certain element. That's not even all. Ultor also increases elemental weakness damage by 75%. This might not be as good as Mare's and Maxwell's Leader Skills, but if you add the 50% boost to Atk, you're bound to deal tons of damage with this Leader Skill. I'm not even finished talking about Ultor's Leader Skill! Ultor also increases crit chance by 15%. This is very good, especially in Arena. The current base chance to land a critical is 10%. Adding Ultor's Leader Skill will give you a total of a 25% chance of landing a critical. If using double Ultor leads (or Ultor and Tridon) and Maxwell's Endless, you would be reaching the critcal rate cap, which is 70%. This will make criticals a lot easier to land. It is worth noting that Ultor's Leader Skill applies to all units without a requirement. This unit is already insane with just that Leader Skill alone. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Ultor utilizes a strong single-target Taunt attack, which will direct all incoming single-target attacks to Ultor. This might sound crazy, right? Not at all. Ultor boosts his DEF by 210%, which might sound selfish, but when combined with the Taunt effect, Ultor will take little to no damage from the attacks coming to him. This is very useful in many situations where enemies would attack other units that are about to die, most notably Trial X2. In Trial X2, the Battle Maidens tend to deal a lot of damage on a single unit. When using Ultor, he will be tanking a lot of those heavy attacks, even more with mitigation. You can also manage to use Ultor's Brave Burst with a "BB regen when attacked" buff or Leader Skill. However, the Brave Burst being single-target hurts Ultor a little bit, but actually worth it. The Brave Burst damage modifier is 420%, which is actually stronger than Ultor's SBB. This can come in handy if you are in a situation where Ultor's SBB is not up. Speaking of his BB damage, the damage output is insane. It is very rare to find a unit with a BB damage modifier higher than 400%. Another thing to note is that even though Ultor's DEF buff is very high, he cannot mitigate any fixed damage attacks. This means Maxwell will still deal 14000 damage and Zebra will deal 50000 damage. This is important to note in case if you are in a situation where Ultor could potentially die from those attacks, even with mitigation. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Amazing. Ultor's SBB is just like his BB, with the exception of his SBB being an AoE attack with a 120% Atk buff. This isn't the best in the game as there is his 7* form which boosts Atk by 200%. However, Ultor's SBB is weaker than his BB. Even worse, it's far lower than the average BB. Granted that the damage output is still mediocre thanks to Ultor's high Atk stat, it still fails to compare with the 7* units that have an average of a 500% damage modifier on SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Ultor has a 20 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is right-on average. However, this doesn't mean that it's good enough to use. It's not a respectable amount. However, Ultor does pull off some neat powerhouse tricks with his high Atk. Though, it's going to be rather hard to use Ultor due to his BB being single-target, requiring his SBB to be filled to get the AoE SBB. Provided that criticals are hard to land, Ultor makes the perfect Leader for dealing the most amount of damage possible. With the right units, one could potentially eliminate two or even three units on the opponent's side of the field. This utilizes all of Ultor's Leader Skill. If Ultor were to be equipped with the Aegis Cloak and he uses his BB, Ultor will take almost no damage from attacks. This takes his 50% boost to DEF from his Leader Skill to consideration. As a Leader, Ultor can tank and deal heavy amounts of damage along with his supporting units. Stats Score: 8/10 Prior to the release of 7* units, Ultor had the highest Atk stat in the game. His HP is high enough to tank hits with his BB and SBB. His DEF is also good, but insane with his BB and SBB. Ultor's BB and SBB help increase his survivability by tons. Ultor might have low REC, but it doesn't matter anyway if you are using HC generating leads or subs. In terms of typing, my type preference for Ultor is... Anima = Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Ultor serves as a massive powerhouse and a tank. In Arena, Ultor makes his teammates insane. His Leader Skill can help the squad potentially kill at least two units with normal attacks alone. In Raid, Ultor can tank enemy attacks, especially in RC3. He also helps contribute to massive damage output. In Trials, you can shift enemy single-target attacks to Ultor if you don't want to risk your units to die. With very high stats, Ultor can be used in a strategic and situational way by utilizing his Taunt technique. Note that Ultor is currently the only unit that can utilize Taunt. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Demon Core *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core Conclusion Total Score: 7.7/10 Ultor too strong? This is madness! No... This is Ultor! Would you like to see some sort of Grand Gaia Chronicles or Grand Quest featuring Soul Bound Saga units? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Ultor! Does he remind you of someone or something? Is he too strong? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Netherking Hadaron *Boltdrive Zedus *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Flame Legend Vargas Category:Blog posts